


Pandemonium

by maraudarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudarling/pseuds/maraudarling
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Marauders





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my attempt at a collection of Marauders drabbles/short stories, based on my own interpretation of the characters.
> 
> Forewarning that my writing style may change slightly depending on the story/character pov but I'll try to keep it as consistent as possible.
> 
> I'll try to follow the canonical details as far as possible but I make no promises.
> 
> All (actually most) characters and the Harry Potter universe belong to J. K. Rowling, unfortunately, although if I could rescue these characters I would.
> 
> I DO NOT support her actions or condone her beliefs.

**_30th of January 1971: Cokeworth, England_ **

A pair of enormous amber eyes held Lily Evans' gaze through her bedroom window as the newly turned eleven year-old chewed on her lip in a manner of deep concentration. She was at an utter loss; the owl refused to budge its comfortable perch against the outside handle, and she was hesitant to irk the regal looking bird in case it decided she wasn't worth the inconvenience and flew away. 

Eventually, her frustration had peaked, and she had rushed back down the landing and jumped on her sister, Petunia's, bed hoping that she would think of something to help. The older girl was normally much better at constructing plans. The room was dull, as Petunia was still very much asleep and had not yet opened the curtains.

"Tuney! Tuney, wake up!" Lily insistently tugged on her older sister's shoulder, not daring to turn back to the window. She could see it there, through a crack it the fabric.

"Lily, what is it?" Petunia sat up and frowned at her sister. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early."

"It's not early, it's half past ten!" Lily exclaimed bemusedly.

"It's the summer hols! I'm not supposed to be awake before lunch."

"Oh just be quiet and _hurry_!"

"Why?" Asked Petunia curiously, wondering what exactly had spooked her bold little sister.

"Come with me." Lily grabbed Petunia's hand and pulled her back to her bedroom. When they walked through the door, Lily stuck out her hand towards the window.

"What is _that_?"

"It's an _owl_!" Lily said with a whisper. She hopped from foot to foot anxiously, deliberating several possible scenarios in her head. It wasn't so much the owl that Lily was worried about, more the fact that it was _there_ on her windowsill, in broad daylight.

"What's it doing here?" Petunia said blankly.

"I don't know," Lily said and pushed her sister towards the window. "Go find out."

"Me? Why me? For all I know it's one of your freak tricks!"

"They aren't freak tricks Tuney, Sev said it's magic. And I believe him."

"Only you would believe a greaseball from Spinners End like Severus Snape. Everyone knows that that lot are liars and have next to no manners at all!"

"Being poor doesn't mean a person has no manners." Lily frowned, really she knew that her friend Severus didn't say please and thank you very much at all, but it had little to do with where he was from and more to do with the fact that he was, well, _Severus_.

"Deal with your problem with magic then, if it's real. I'm going back to bed, don't bother waking me," Petunia snapped, and strode back to her own bedroom.

"I won't!" Lily yelled at her retreating back. Cautiously she made her way towards the window, now determined to sort herself out on her own. She managed to manoeuvre it so that the bird wouldn't fall off the ledge. When it was fully open, the large barn owl stuck out a wiry leg, onto which a letter was tied. Apprehensive but curious, Lily unknotted the string that held it in place and pulled the paper away gently. As soon as it was in her hands, the owl took off into the sky, beating its wings. On the opposite side was a marked wax seal, that Lily was almost positive she had never seen before. An H, surrounded by an eagle, a snake, a lion and a badger. A crest of some sort. A knock came from the door.

"Lily darling?" It was her mother. "I heard shouting, were you two fighting again? What's that you've got there? A letter, who's it from dear, it's not your Aunty Gillian is it? I told her to stop sealing her letters like that, I don't know why she feels the need,"

"I- I'm not sure mum. Not from Aunty Gilly anyway." For the first time, she read the address.

_Miss L. Evans_  
_The Third Bedroom_  
_No. 17 Appleby Way_  
_Cokeworth_

And she almost dropped it. This was what Severus had been telling her about (he had, of course, conveniently left out the unusual delivery method). 

This was her invitation to join the other people like her. The freaks, as Petunia liked to call them.

"What is it Sweetheart?"


End file.
